


[Podfic] Saints and Other Scoundrels

by sisi_rambles



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Adora Belle entertains a late-night visitor and learns a few things about obscure Omnian holidays, at least the Moist Von Lipwig version of said holidays.
Relationships: Adora Belle Dearheart/Moist von Lipwig
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] Saints and Other Scoundrels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semperfiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Saints and Other Scoundrels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646793) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



Length: 00:09:31

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Discworld/Saints%20and%20Other%20Scoundrels.mp3) (6.7 MB)  | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Discworld/Saints%20and%20Other%20Scoundrels.m4b) (4.4 MB) 


End file.
